Written Chakra
by Eritzzz
Summary: Reincarnation was something that i did somewhat believe in, though i didn't expect it to happen to me. So here i am reborn into the world of Naruto with the protagonist as my twin brother, having pleasant talks with the Kyuubi, and using written words as a weapon. Sure would help if i wasn't born as Naruto's brother but i guess i'll have to make do.(Twinfic, Yaoi harem, SI)
1. Chapter 1

The morning it happened started off like any other normal day. But as I walked to school, I soon noticed that something was off. The air felt stale, the birds were oddly quiet, and the atmosphere just felt … wrong.

At the time, I assumed it was just nerves about the algebra test I had that day, and I tried to shake the thoughts by thinking about the plans I had for the weekend. Looking back, I should have paid more attention.

Because it definitely wasn't part of the plan to get run over by a speeding car …

When it happened, just like in every cliché movie with death, my life did flash before my eyes, and then all I knew was inky blackness.

* * *

When I awoke, I was crying and something really felt off. Definitely more off than simply waking up after a car accident.

I couldn't move, my body felt strangely small and distant, and I couldn't see anything around me. Had I died? Was I in heaven or hell, or some kind of purgatory? Or was I dreaming? And why couldn't I see? But there were no answers and all I could do was cry and cry until I grew tired and fell asleep.

When I woke again, I felt someone coddling me and rocking my tiny body back and forth. W-was I a baby? That had to explain why I felt like my hands and feet were so stubby and small. I had to be dreaming. This time I didn't try to cry and let the cooing just lull me to sleep.

But time went by and I soon realized I was in no dream.

Everything was too real. Had the accident somehow thrown me back in time? But that didn't make any sense either, because none of the people around me were the parents I had grown up with. If only I could see. . .

* * *

Years passed and slowly I became used to my new existence. The same strangers cared for me but I never recognized any of the voices from my life before the accident. They all called me Makoto, which hadn't been my name, but it somehow was now.

Then, when I hit three years old, my eyesight started coming back.

If things had been weird before that, it was nothing compared to the first thing I experienced when I could finally see again. Sitting beside me the day my eyesight returned was a kid with blonde hair and markings on his cheeks who looked just like a really young Naruto!

Hahaha. . .had the accident tossed me into an alternate universe? The thought was no crazier an explanation than anything else my mind had imagined over the past three years. Maybe I had been reborn into the world of Naruto!

Of course that couldn't really be what had happened. . .

But when I looked at my surroundings, and the insignia on the walls. . . And when the boy faced me, there was no denying it.

Oh fu—

The shock turned to dismay and I began to cry. You'd think I would have been excited. But all I could think was that this world was full of death, hard work, and more death. In another three years, I'd be expected to be in the ninja academy. It wasn't long until I cried myself to sleep.

Waking up the next day in the same place didn't hit me as hard as it had the day before, and strangely, I slowly began to accept my new life. I was somehow now a kid in Naruto's world. At least I knew the Naruto story and could prepare myself for what would happen.

But as the days passed, I realized that I hadn't just been born into the Narutoverse. As crazy and impossible as it sounded, I soon learned that I was actually Naruto's twin brother. In the story I knew, Naruto didn't have a brother.

Oh my god, was I also a jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox? Had my existence in this world somehow altered the Naruto timeline I knew?

Okay… Just breathe… If that was the case, I had to get it back on track.

* * *

Life at the orphanage wasn't the best of things, as the orderlies treated me and Naruto like sh*t. I still couldn't believe he was my twin brother…

I knew I would need to find some way to keep myself alive in this place without becoming a shinobi if I was going to have any chance at keeping the timeline in order. Maybe I could be the village librarian. Or the assistant ramen guy.

As the Fourth's son though, I hoped it wasn't predetermined that I would follow the shinobi path. If I were to become a shinobi, how would I keep from altering the timeline I knew?

But if there was no choice, maybe I could alter it for the better. . . The more I thought about it that way, the more I thought it might be possible. Especially since there were a few people I wanted to save.

Take Rinji, for example, though I wouldn't be meeting him for a while. And that guy Jiraiya had turned into a frog. But what would happen if I tried to prevent Jiraiya from dying? Or the Third Hokage? No, I had to let things happen the way they were supposed to and stay out of the way, no matter what.

* * *

Another year passed and Naruto and I grew older. The other kids mostly avoided us so we played with each other, ranging from tag to hide and seek and also other games.

One thing that started to worry me was the kids going missing from the orphanage every so often. It sent shivers down my spine. The only answers I knew were that it was Oro and maybe Root getting more kids. It worried me, but Naruto and I remained safe. Although I knew it wouldn't be long before we were kicked into the streets . . .

I passed most of the time by thinking and plotting. How would I become strong enough to survive? I knew I would need to train first, that was obvious, but I would need to wait until Naruto and I got our apartment first.

I wondered what my nature affinity was. Or what I would be good at. If I wasn't good at ninjutsu, I could try taijutsu and be rivals with Lee, though that just scared me altogether. Maybe I could try the more graceful ones, like gentle fist? Wait… Right, I didn't have a Byakugan so that was out window. Maybe I'd invent my own jutsu and just use that?

With a quiet sigh, I gave up as it wouldn't do much good to worry about it yet. I would just survive my childhood and worry about how to fight when I got a little older.

* * *

It happened… We were finally kicked out onto the streets at age four. Naruto adjusted better than I did, even though I had been expecting it.

One day, Naruto and I were at a playground in the park just hanging out on the swings to pass the time and have fun until night time when we could scrounge up some food from the garbage-so we could eat, since we didn't have any money and the Hokage hadn't yet found us and given us an apartment.

I wondered when that would happen and hoped it would be soon—that part was always confusing and hazy in the story. What kind of guardians leave the jinchuriki and sons of the Fourth Hokage to fend for themselves anyway?

Sighing, I looked around the park. People were calmly walking past or having fun; the kids were playing happily with their friends, or alone, or with their parents.

What stood out to me was a particular Inuzuka kid that I had been planning on becoming friends with for a while. He was with a clan member though, so I refrained from chatting then. I could try but I didn't want to leave Naruto by himself, in fear of a mob or the older Inuzuka chasing or yelling me away.

Sigh…I guessed it would be better if I just stayed on the swings there with Naruto, I thought.

Soon, it got dark though, and Naruto and I decided to leave and find somewhere to rest for the night. Grumbling a bit, we kept on moving until we heard a rather disgruntling noise.

A mob had formed and were about to chase us and probably abuse either or both of us. Being Naruto's twin brother, I had to take action, and quickened our pace to hopefully outrun the mob.

Naruto noticed how I began to walk quicker while pulling him with me. "A-ano, Mako-kun what's wong?" Naruto asked as he kept up with me using our little legs. The mob was catching up with us and I could hear the voices getting louder and louder as we kept on going.

Naruto was starting to look worried when he saw my stony expression, but it was no time for me to explain so I had to use a simple answer. "Just trust me Naru-kun… We need to keep going faster…" I used an assuring calm tone and it worked effectively as he gave a curt nod in reply and ran faster with me through the streets.

My fear spiked as I heard them coming nearer, and I began to tear up as I hugged Naruto tightly. He looked worried too.

"M-Mako-kun what's wong?" He sounded concerned as he returned the hug and then turned to look at the small mob of men that had begun to circle us with rather malicious smiles. I didn't want to look but I didn't want to move either. I'd keep him safe from them with my body if need be.

"Well well, what do we have here? It's the demon brat and its twin… How 'bout we teach 'em a lesson boys?" It was one of the men (probably their leader or something) who spoke, but all of them began to grin menacingly as they cracked their hands. I gulped and prepared myself for the pain I was about to endure.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot but I had to endure for Naruto's sake. Halfway through the beating I tucked Naruto under me as I took more of the hits and kicks they were giving us. Tears were rolling freely down my face, and Naruto's too.

The pain kept on coming until suddenly some gasps and grunts were heard as the men were subdued by some Anbu who had shown up and helped, probably having been told to by the Hokage. At the time, I didn't know this and thought the relenting in the beating was just a ruse, and I didn't turn or let go of Naruto.

Someone tried to pull me away from Naruto but I nudged them away and yelled at them. "No! I won't let you hurt Naru-kun!" But when I saw the animal masks I relaxed slightly. And when I saw Kakashi's gravity defying hair, I finally calmed down and rolled over, battered and bruised. Naruto had fewer bruises though, which made me happy.

The Anbu helped us up but I refused to let go of Naruto's hand. Kakashi made a noise similar to a sigh and just picked us both up and carried us to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Kakashi placed us down in front of the Hokage's office and gave a knock to the door.

"Come in…" It was the grizzled and tired voice of Sarutobi and Kakashi opened the door and ushered us inside to talk with the Hokage.

Kakashi then knelt in front of him as did the other Anbu who accompanied us while Naruto and I gave a bow. Well, I did and made Naruto follow after me. Sarutobi only raised a brow, seeming slightly amused, before going right back to frowning at our bruises. The old man sighed as he waved a hand and the Anbu quickly moved away into the shadows while Naruto and I stood up straight.

The old man then smiled warmly at us, going into his grandfather mode. "Don't worry you two, I don't bite," he said calmly as I held Naruto close to me. He gave us another reassuring smile before he continued. "We'll give you two a nice apartment okay? Also you'll be given a stipend so you won't starve. But for now just rest okay?"

He spoke in a warm tone. It had had gotten late, the sun had set, and I was slowly starting to become drowsy with a yawn. Naruto followed after and we fell asleep right there with exhaustion. Arms caught us when we fell…

"Rest well boys… You have a long life ahead of you…" I heard the Hokage's voice slowly fade away as the two of us fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

Was I dreaming? Considering I had laid down, closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep, that was the most logical conclusion. But this was the world of Naruto, and a moment later I knew this was no dream.

The land around me was an unfamiliar expanse of wilting grey grass beneath an overcast sky of dull ash colored clouds, but even though I wasn't in the sewer that I'd seen in Naruto's mindscape, I could already sense what was lurking ahead.

Looking around though, I could not see Kurama anywhere…

This hadn't happened before but I probably should have expected it. I wasn't a jinchuuriki but maybe I had somehow developed a connection when dad/Minato sealed Kurama into Naruto.

Or was I a jinchuuriki and didn't know it? No, I knew I couldn't be the other half of the nine-tails because there was no seal on my stomach or body.

"Curious… Maybe he's up ahead…," I murmured and began to follow a path of gravel that split most of the landscape in half. There were a few more paths that split further down the road but the one I followed had an occasional orange stone. "Must be where Kurama is in this place…" I wondered though; why this and not the dank wet dungeon of Naruto's mindscape?

I was still musing in deep thought when I suddenly bumped into the bars of a large metal wall and fell onto my butt. A void of darkness lay behind the bars, and I squinted into its ominous black silence. But before I could stand, a pair of blood red eyes opened in the gloom from within. They approached slowly, looming larger and larger as a great head seemed to form from the very shadows around them.

The fox soon emerged from the swirling fog, a fierce, deep snarl rumbling from between its rows of bared teeth. **My jailor's brother had finally shown himself…**

He was much larger in person than I thought he'd be, but despite his menacing glare and the fact that he could so easily crush me and kill me, I wasn't disturbed or uneasy. I was only elated and curious. I got up calmly and dusted off my pajamas before giving Kurama a rather bright and innocent smile. "Hello Kyuubi-san, I wasn't expecting to meet you at all."

"**Mind your tongue, you little brat! I'm not some measly little human to be greeted so casually!" **His growl was laced with annoyance but he seemed to visibly calm. "**So what brings the brat's brother to visit the great Kyuubi?"**

I only smiled back, rather chill and laid back in my opinion. "You tell me… I'm pretty sure dad didn't put your other half in me and I can only guess I have a 'bond' or connection with Naruto to be here with you… And I'm rather sure that in his mind you're in a sewer. Not this dreary _grey_ place… Though I guess it's better than a sewer."

_Grey _was something that was everywhere around here. Even Kurama seemed strangely grey in the bleak surroundings. It made me frown a bit, but my old world was just as grey as this one.

Kurama's bristly brow lifted as he examined me before lying down in front of me with his head resting on both of its arms. "**Well aren't you a curious one… Knowing things that you would normally not."**

His demeanor surprised me. Calm Kurama was not something I had expected, and I wasn't sure if I should trust it. "That's true… Though I won't be telling you any secrets anytime soon as they are my own and not yours." I gave a polite bow before I turned back and began to walk off. "I hope you enjoy your time here Kyuubi-san… Farewell for now."

"**Come back here you little brat! I'm not done with you yet!" **I could hear him lumbering to his feet and felt the heat of his roar at my back. The gates of his prison clanged loudly as he banged on them. I kept walking. I didn't want to spend any more time here.

I walked back down the path until I found small circular cobblestone area with a fountain spewing grayish water. Sitting on the fountain's sides, I closed my eyes and relaxed as I left my mindscape and returned to my sleep.

…

Morning came soon and with it I suddenly remembered that Naruto and I were entering the academy this morning. We were finally six years old and I hoped the two years I had spent trying to formulate a plan on how to be stronger would pay off.

The last two years had been fun though too, as we had taken care of each other and become accustomed to life in our apartment. Jiji had given us each one, but I had quickly torn the wall torn down between them so I could use the kitchen in Naruto's side while I turned the kitchen in mine into a wood workshop.

With those two years I had given thought to an idea that I had and decided to try it out. I bought some Senju wood, or asked for it from Jiji when I couldn't buy it, which was more often than not due to my status as the Kyuubi's brother, which was just plain stupid and idiotic.

With the wood, I began to carefully carve and shape it with the knowledge I had from my last life in workshop classes. I could only use only handheld tools of course. This world had no power tools. . . and no internet or computers advanced enough for games, either, which was even more of a bummer.

I carved the pieces of wood into a wand with the familiar shape of the Eleum Loyce sword from Dark Souls 2, or at least as close to it as I could get. The thing was a twisting and twirling wand that had one side longer and pointed while the other was a slightly bit shorter and had a hole through it that connected to the base of the wand. I had sanded the handle of the wand down with some swirling patterns from the guard to the tip, and when it was finished, I had turned it over in my hands with satisfaction.

When I first landed in this world, I had planned to try to affect it as little as possible. But in the last two years, I had come to realize that I would probably be here the rest of my life and who knew what else was already changed because of my presence? I couldn't go about trying to be invisible. I needed to do everything I could to survive and keep Naruto safe.

The wand would help me do that. I knew the Senju wood was a powerful conductor of chakra, and my plan was to infuse it with all the chakra natures and turn it into something like an adapter or converter for my own chakra and use it to form every kind of jutsu.

Of course, I knew the wand would seem odd and strange for an academy student to have, so I needed to somehow hide its true purpose. That wouldn't be so hard to do at first, since it didn't have any real power yet, but it would probably become more difficult as time went on.

I had carved the wand's guard with small carvings of kanji for the five elements, which I would need to expose it to for it to work. I had thought of asking the Hokage to help, but he had always been busy, so I decided to wait for other sources of chakra to present themselves.

With a sigh, I shook my head and moved away from my thoughts as I got ready for the day. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom before stripping and stepping into the tub where I scrubbed myself clean and lathered shampoo into my medium length hair. I had my mom's hair style and my dad's hair color. I looked a little odd with it but I was grateful it wasn't messy or spiky like Naruto's.

I exited the bathroom and slipped on a dull brown shirt with wide sleeves and a button at the top. After pulling on my light gray shorts, I finally slipped on the standard shinobi black sandals.

I then went to the kitchen and began to cook a **_health__y_** breakfast. I had to, or Naruto would have survived only on cup ramen after cup ramen. Shaking my head with a warm smile I shook the wok as the rice flipped and flew in the air before landing back into the frying pan.

Fried rice was something I had really liked in my past life, where it was mostly called shawarma rice, and I made it now with some nice sauces, veggies, and meat. Scooping out large portions for myself and Naruto, I finally heard the door to his bedroom creak open as my twin gave a jaw breaking yawn and rubbed his eyes.

I laughed as I saw him begin to drool when he smelled the food. He turned to me with a bright smile and clapped his hands in thanks. "Itadakimasu~!" He then dug in rather fiercely to the large bowl of rice. I followed suit but at a more sedate pace.

After breakfast, I washed the dishes while Naruto bathed. I knew what to expect from the day, and had prepared as best as I could over the last two years, but I was still nervous. Where and how would I fit into the group at the academy?

But my thoughts were distracted when Naruto finally emerged in his bright orange and blue jumpsuit and goggles. With a satisfied nod, I handed Naruto his bag while I held onto mine and we set off from the apartment and onto the streets…

…

Since the sun was getting up in the sky, the villagers had already begun to open up their shops while getting ready for the day to sell their goods or prepare their food. I walked with Naruto's hand in mine through the slowly awaking streets, avoiding any unsavory people that gave us mean looks.

As much as it bothered me, I was getting really ecstatic to meet the rookie 9 at school and possibly make friends with them. If they didn't hate or dislike me, that is…

Turning one more corner, Naruto and I arrived at the academy. A lot of people were already there, and I could already make out most of the clan kids. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio was over by the right side of the area. The Inuzukas and their ninken were hanging out by the left near the Aburames. The Hyuga were also at the left side, and opposite them were the Uchihas glaring at each other. The kids from civilian families were in the middle and I swore I could see Sakura with her parents somewhere in there.

I couldn't focus. The last few years had in no way truly prepared me for what it felt like to finally be standing among the kids I had come to know so well in my other life. Naruto was only slightly less excited, pumped up and excited as he was to become a shinobi.

After the parents left, the kids got into formal lines and I stood behind Naruto in one of them. The Hokage then stepped up onto a podium where he began to speak about Konoha's will of fire and such.

While Jiji was doing his speech, my mind wandered to where I could see a particular Inuzuka, though he was missing his puppy at the moment. 'Kiba…,' my mind supplied as I stared at him. He was facing forward and didn't notice me staring. A breath of excitement escaped my lips. I'd been waiting for years to finally meet the brown-haired dog boy.

Turning back to Jiji with a slight smile, I thought of some of the others I couldn't wait to meet. I wondered if they would become my friends. There were many I had to save too, and I thought of Suigetsu. He was still rather far into the future unless I could find some way to travel to Kiri without getting found out and save the guy from being turned into a test subject by Orochimaru or the bloody mist with its bloodline killing. His brother, Mangetsu, could also be saved, since he should still be alive, but how could I leave the village?

I sighed rather sadly at the thought that I might be unable to prevent what I knew was coming. Shaking my head to get out of my depressing thoughts, I noticed Jiji had already finished his speech and we were being sorted into our classes. I would just have to wait and see what happened while I studied at the academy.

Focusing now on Naruto, I smiled as he all but dragged me to our first class. At least I already knew some of the things we were going to learn for our first year at the academy. It would be a cinch!

Little did I know. . .


End file.
